High School Days
by AleaElijah
Summary: my days in freshmen year of highschool.


27, September 2012

Days in High School Part 1

Days in high school are always complicated. High school is always crazy. I don't know why it has to be so hard. It's always hard to hear over all the talkaholics. I can't a way to deal with all these kids.

My classes are easy. But not all the time. To much noise especially during tests. I haven't found 1 class that doesn't have at least 2 disruptive kids. In musical theater there's usually at least 4 annoying kids.

Well, I guess high school is just going to be that way. At least I get my education! Well kind of anyways. They are even still working on the school while we are still in it. It is a very complicated semester, & it's not even ½ way over yet.

High school is really tough at lunch. Even though I don't eat, it's still tough to not end up slapping somebody! I know some of the teachers want to do it to the students really bad too! It's hard to find some space at the tables too! I've been wanting to slap about 10 kids already.

The thing is I can't get suspended or expelled! I wish I could though! Luckily, my medicine kind of calms me down. If it didn't I would have been expelled 2 years ago! Well, I got a good doctor now who knows what he's doing!

I have wanted to strangle 8 people so bad! At my other school I never wanted to strangle anyone. I wish my medicine calmed me down a bit more than it does. Well, I can't change that so I write instead! It's a lot better than hurting somebody! Well, for now writing time is up. Write you later!

28, February 2012

Days In High School Part 2

I'm back! I can write again. I have a small chance. I'm in gym class writing today. I won't play today.

This whole week is football. I refuse to play football. Football is a male designated sport. I hate playing it. I don't even like watching it.

I don't feel like getting hurt either! I'm not a sports person. The only time I liked sports was when my sister was on the basketball team. I only liked basketball then. I only play kickball and soccer willingly.

29, February 2012

Days In High School Part 3

High school can suck. High school can also be funny! It's really funny when you watch a history teacher (in this case Mr. DeGregorio) run backwards cause he's playing football. I like Mr. D. a lot. He is a pretty cool teacher.

Mr. Strahm isn't here so Mr. D. was our sub. Mr. Strahm probably had to go home and get his blood pressure medication again. You can tell he has high blood pressure. Last time he left his face was redder than a fire truck.

30, February 2012

Days In High School Part 4

High school is fun in some classes! Especially on Fridays! Today in science we were doing a project with "A.B.C." gum which was gross. We measured how far it would stretch after being chewed for at least 9 minutes. It stretched 244 cm. long.

It was fun in math today too! I had fun with math. It wasn't much work all day today. In Spanish we only did 2 papers today. In history there was a sub from outside the building.

It was an easy day today but it's not over yet. In musical theater all we did is watch a movie. I've also this part too. Gym is the only thing left & I'm not participating anyways, so I can continue writing. That's the way I like it. For now I'm getting ready for gym so write in a bit.

Back! Gym sucks. I'm not kidding anymore. Gym is football. I hate it so much. I didn't participate all week!

Football is not a sport for me. No sport is a sport for me but football is the worst. I can't run for long so everyday gym is not fun for me. I'd so rather have health than gym. Health I can deal with, but gym kind of kills me.

I've been going around all day today with what looks to me like blood on the front of my pants. I'm so, so, so, glad its Friday. I didn't notice the stain until 2nd period & nobody pointed it out. I think it was from Sapphire my cat though. Well can't do anything about it either.

Sapphire is my special cat. She has been sick & injured for almost a month now. She's my special cat because she hasn't died yet. She had 2 big lumps on her head and neck. Nobody knows what's wrong with her. We don't have the money to take her to the vet so we are screwed. Got to go write later at home!

Ok I'm kind of home. The trick was to eat & act like you like it. I really don't like the food. But I have to eat. Hopefully I can get fast food today got to go bye!

3, December 2013

Days In High School Part 5

Ok today was better than most days in high school! There was a 2 hour delay today so every class was 28 minutes. Today wasn't hard. I'm in gym now. Mr. Strahm is aggravating me again about how much I participate.

I chose to wear my piece of crap tennis shoes today. Of course he doesn't believe when I say I don't feel good. So I sit on the side again. It doesn't bother me 1 bit! My chest has been hurting lately so I sit on the side!

At least I get to tutor after school today! I like helping the younger kids! I feel really important when I teach the younger students how they would learn. Well got to go inside now! Bye until later!

4, December 2012

Days In High School Part 6

High school is okay today. So far anyways! Its only lunch. I have plenty of cardboard for my mom & dads CHTISTmas present backgrounds & to make everybody elses! I love cardboard! Write later lunch is almost over!

Okay I'm back! I'm in gym now! This time I like gym today. We are watching a movie. I don't remember the name but it's a pretty good movie what I remember of it.

I don't remember 80% of it. I don't really like hockey but this movie is pretty good. It's all hockey in the Olympics. I know how this coach feels too! Time to get ready to go bye L. I'll write at home after club.

6, December 2012

Days In High School Part 7

Today was a half day because of parent teacher conferences! I know there wasn't much reason to go but I want to hear what the teachers have to say about me! I didn't even have to go to gym! I was hoping I could at least go to Spanish class. I didn't even get to stay for all of Web Page Design class today.

Well at least I got to leave early today! Hopefully we can still make it to the parent teacher conference in time before Mrs. Stanbery leaves at 4 today. Or at least before they all leave. I want to see my teachers again! We have my cousin today too!

I want to see her reaction to my school! I bet she'd go crazy with how far I have to walk & how fast to get from class to class in 3 minutes! It's hard to show her how hard it is when there's actual school going on. The hallways have to be PACKED to really show how hard it is! I'm not kidding at all! Come out to my school and see for yourself is all I got to say! It's very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very hard to explain other than packed & hard!

I just carry the first 4 classes of stuff with me until lunch. Then I get the last 3 classes. It's easy for me cause I've been doing it sense 2 days after school started! I'm used to it now because it's almost 2nd semester. Well that's all I have to say today! Well for now anyways!

7, December 2012

Days In High School Part 8

Today I'm in gym class again. I can't find a day where gym class isn't crazy. Today there's a quote on the board that says "Thanks to drugs I can taste colors again". Talk about a crazy discussion during class. How fun & not even with our teacher!

Anyways, at least we are not outside for gym today! We are finishing a movie! Its to muddy & wet outside. But, we all have to write when it's over. I should say yay!

I just wish that the other kids would stop playing around & talking so I could hear & understand what is going on in the movie. 1 kid is spinning coins from the school on his desk & wont stop. 2 kids are lying to Mr. Strahm. 3 kids are encouraging the coin spinning. Mr. Strahm isn't doing a thing about it either. He is trying to spin all his gold coins & he has a pocket full of them. I've dealt with worse like laser pointers directly in my eyes. Well I'm done writing for now, I'll write after gym (maybe) today.

Ok I'm back! Well now I'm at my grandma's apartment. I'm glad I'm here too! Well kind of! Our night was taken again.

I have a 9-year-old reading over my shoulder again. Well now he's not. Hopefully he wont be for a while. Ok so I'm back. Well kind of. Oh guess what?! I'm done writing now!

10th, December 2012

Days In High School Part 9

Gym was cool today! I actually participated today & enjoyed it! I only participated because I liked what I was doing. I loved doing it! Today I only participated because it's probably the only chance I get to push the teacher!

Even though it was only for today I liked it. I got to push the teacher twice! I loved it because to me it feels like payback for making me run & not believing me when I say that my asthma was acting up again! I LOVED, LOVED, LOVED it! I just wish I could do that every day! I just wish I could do it again! I don't really know what they're talking about now.

11, December 2013

Days In High School Part 10

Well at least I get to stay warm today! I didn't have to go outside for long today. I got to stay in the lobby today! It's kind of fun now. I love the lobby during gym now!

I didn't participate today. Only because football sucks! I liked it yesterday! I got to push Mr. Strahm! I just wish I could do that everyday.

In the lobby you never know what you're going to hear! Got to go!

12, December 2013

Days In High School Part 11

Fun in English today! 4 songs today & man was it okward! Then 1 of the students were singing along with the song called "Wake up in the morning". I think its hilarious & so does Keith & Mrs. Stanbery! I can't wait until tomorrow!


End file.
